I Do?
by KoolBrunette06
Summary: Kagome is getting married...but...to someone else? What happens when the love of your life lives 500 years in the past? Will Kagome ever get to see Inuyasha again? or is that just wishful thinking?


**STAY! DON'T HIT THE BACK ARROW, STAY AND READ THIS! **

**Hey Guys!**

**So...it's definitely been a while since I've written anything for Inuyasha, and although I am currently writing other stories, I had to put this one up!**

**Its about 3:30 in the morning right now...holla...yea OK I'll stop and let you read this! P **

**Disclaimer: I don't even know why I have this seeing as I obviously don't own Inuyasha, but I rather be safe than sorry. But if I did own Inuyasha...just...hell yes. Erryday. **

* * *

In a beautiful, sophisticated, yet simply decorated room, stood a young woman about 18 dressed in an elegant western white wedding gown. Standing in front of the mirror, the young woman took in her appearance. The first thing she noticed was her wedding gown. The gown was a gorgeous Cinderella style gown. The decoration for the top of the dress was kept minimum while the bottom of the dress was intricately decorated with beads that looked like, and sparkled as diamonds. The decoration became more defined in the long train of her gown (A/N: this is something that just came to me. If you don't like it, please feel free to use something else, or imagine it). The next feature the woman saw was her hair. Her long blue-black hair lightly curled to perfection, was held up in an elegant half-up-half-down style, with a beautiful red diamond hair clip to hold the hair up. A Her face glowing, chocolate eyes marred in elegant waterproof make-up made her eyes pop. In short, the young woman looked like a princess. At least, one would hope so, seeing as it was the day this young woman, Kagome Higurashi, to be precise, was to be wed.

_'it's been three years since i've seen passed through the well. I wonder how they're doing. I wonder how Inuyasha is doing...'_ the young bride-to-be thought as she sat down in a chair in the middle of the room. The reason for her being alone in the room was because the young woman wished to be left alone to recollect her thoughts. Kagome used this time to think of everything she's been through. All her missions and adventures in the feudal era with her friends. You see, after the shikon jewel was completely together, they had defeated the evil half-demon Naraku. After their celebration back at the village, Kagome was to return home to get something, and only after a few times, did the realization hit her that the well, would no longer work. No longer would she be able to return to the feudal era. No longer would she be able to return to her friends. To Inuyasha. And it broke her heart. _'back to the way it was supposed to be'_ she thought in sadness.

During those three years, Kagome blossomed even more, and became a beautiful and well sought after young woman. Which would be obvious, seeing as she is about to get married a an equally handsome young man, Tohru Wasanaki. Why is she getting married now when she is still in love with Inuyasha? Well, during Tohru was a new transfer student at her high school and both got along great. And after a few months of friendship, he asked her out, and she agreed of course. While the relationship remained strong, both parties felt as if something more was missing from the relationship. Disregarding that, Tohru asked for her hand in marriage a few days after their graduation. And she accepted.

_**knock, knock*_

"Come in" the bride said. Kagome watched the door open and to much to her surprise, Tohru entered in all of his tux-ed out glory. Kagome swiftly stood for her chair and walked up to her husband to be.

"you know it's bad luck to see a bride before the wedding, right?" she teasingly asked him.

"well I guess the legends true then" he said in response

"what do you mean?"she asked

"Kagome, there's something I need to tell you" he said to her

"you're not getting cold feet now, are you?" she asked him semi-teasingly, while looking into his eyes.

"Actually Kagome, that's exactly it" he said to her

"Oh...well this is awkward..." was the only thing she could say

"Look Kagome, I'm sorry I let this go to far. I should have said something earlier but I just couldn't. Its just...you see, I-" "you have feelings for someone else, is that it?"

"...yes"

"i knew it. When I asked you if you had feelings for anyone else, your face lit up in a way Ive never seen with me. And to be perfectly honest, if you didn't come to me, I'd have gone to you" Kagome said.

"really?" he asked in wondrous relief.

"yes, you see, there's someone else I've been in love with or quite sometime now. Besides, didn't you ever notice that something was missing from our relationship? A certain spark that was just not ever there?" she asked him

"come to think of it, I did notice that. Kagome, thank you, for everything, and for being so understanding, especially since you seem to be in the same situation. Well now that that's over with, you ready to go break the news to everyone out there?" he the blue eyed, black-haired man asked her with a smile whilst holding his arm out for her to take

"Let's" she said while entangling her arm in his own.And with that, the young couple walked out of her room and down the church isle and turned to face the confused crowd upon reaching the end

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may we please have your full and undivided attention" Tohru begun over the confused whispers of the church

"we know that you are all here to see a wedding, but both Tohru and I regret to inform you that there shall be no wedding" Kagome said with a smile on her face

"we both talked it over a little while ago and realized that if we go through with this wedding, it would probably be one of the biggest mistakes of our entire lives" Tohru said "we both realize that while we love each other dearly, we are not _in_ love with each other" he finished

"we apologize for any inconveniences this may have caused you, but you are still free to travel to the reception venue and party" Kagome said

"because now that we are now engaged, that is what we plan to do, with our significant others" he said. And with that, both hugged, kissed each other on the cheek after wishing each other luck, parted to their respective families.

–

"I'm sorry" was the only thing Kagome said as she approached her family

"you don't need to apologize to us for not doing something you didn't want to do" Kagome's ,other said with an understanding smile.

"Yea sis, as a matter-of-fact, we were even surprised you managed to stay together this long" Souta, her 11 year old brother said

"Wish you would have realized this before we spent all that money..."grumpily said her grandfather.

"I love y'all" Kagome said as she brought in her family for a hug.

"Besides, we all know who she wants to be with" said Souta while snickering alongside his grandfather to the car

"SHUT-UP!" Kagome yelled as she proceeded to smack him upside his head. And soon they were back at their shrine.

–

"Hey mom..." Kagome began

"Kagome, honey, Go" her mother said with an understanding motherly smile as she interrupted her daughter

"thank you for understanding mom. I just have to try. One more time." she said hugging her mother. And with that, Kagome was on her way to the shrine's well house, gown and all.

Upon reaching the well house, Kagome closed the door and walked down the steps and into the well.

"Hey guys..." she began, tears pooling around her eyes, feeling silly about talking a now forever empty well, "guess what guys? Today was the day of my wedding. Although I didn't actually end up getting married. It was weird. You know, even today, the day that is supposed to be the happiest day of my life, wasn't. I've spent the majority of these years wondering about every one of y'all. How you've all been, how's life treated you, everything. You know, after a while, I became depressed, i've gotten out of it mostly, its just hard. I know I shouldnt have met any of y'all and I knew that it would eventually end, but I never wanted it to. All the fun adventures we had, all the arguments i've had with Inuyasha. Oh God Inuyasha,how are you? Do you miss me? Because I've missed you like hell. I knew that I should have never fallen in love with you, but I did, and i've never regretted it once. You know, during the whole process of my wedding, I wished it was you who I was getting married to. Oh Inuyasha, I love you, I still do! I've always loved you! And I miss you. I miss your cute doggy ears, your smile with the fang sticking out. Your laugh, as rare as it was. The way you got so protective and jealous, the way you tried to act tough through the end. I everything about you. And...and, I WANT TO SEE YOU! I LOVE YOU INUYASHA! I always have, and I always will" Kagome finished, bawling at the end of her monologue. Thank the heavens for waterproof make-up.

And just like that, Kagome was engulfed in a familiar blue light as she began to free-fall.

* * *

_**With Inuyasha:**_

It's been three years since the well took their beloved miko friend away. Although much has happened over the course of the three years, such as the marriage ceremony between Sango the demon-slayer and Miroku, the Buddhist monk, and the birth of their first child. However despite these joyous happenings, something remains missing from the group. Their happiness isn't whole at all. After the miko forever returned to her time, Shippo became less happy and Inuyasha, well, the hanyou was a mess. Although the half-demon was present for the special occasions, he came and went as he pleased, for unknown periods of time and without announcing his leave to the others. And while they did not approve of their friends actions, they knew and understood perfectly well why. They all knew how much it hurts Inuyasha to see everyone so happy while all his chances of happiness had been harshly stripped away. This time, Inuyasha was at Kaede's hut with the rest of the group, all wanting to be together for the thrid anniversary of their beloved friends departure.

"Hey guys...today marks the third year without Kagome" said Shippo, the fox kitsune, solemnly. Everybody looked at the ground in sadness.

"Shut-up Shippo. We all knew this was going to happen. Kagome does not belong in this era, she never did, and now she's back home. End of story," harshly said Inuyasha about the taboo subject. And while people cringed at the harshness of his words, everyone knew it was the simple truth. While the group, including the toddler, sat in silence, Inuyasha sniffed caught wind of a familiar scent, and with that, he left dashing towards the direction of the scent. The group looked up to see the empty spot where Inuyasha once lay, _'probably couldn't take it anymore'_ the group thought.

–

Inuyasha dashed through the forest, the familiar scent becoming stronger.

_'please don't tell me its my mind playing trick on me. Please let it be her. Oh Kagome, I would do anything to see you again'_ he thought. These thoughts only making him go faster.

–

Kagome landed, her pedicured, heel-clad feet landing with a thud. Once she successfully balanced herself, she saw vines around her. She looked up and saw the sky where the well-house roof should have been. And she cried of happiness.

–

Inuyasha neared the well and stopped before reaching it. The smell was strong and he wanted to brace himself, in case it was his mind playing tricks. He slowly walked towards the edge of the well and looked down and saw...

"KAGOME!" he yelled as she saw the woman plaguing his every thought for the past three years. The girl in question looked up at the sound of her voice being called.

"INUYASHA!" she yelled while crying. "Hey Inuyasha, ya think you could help me out of here? I can't exactly climb out in this" she said while pointing to her large gown. The well was dark so he couldn't really see what she was wearing, but nonetheless, he reached down ti give her a hand. Kagome's delicate hand reached up into Inuyasha's rough one and was easily lifted up unto the grass.

Once she was successfully out, train and all, Inuyasha took the time to truly look at every detail of what she was wearing. Inuyasha blushed and said, "You look beautiful Kagome" and with that, he took the miko into his arms and hugged her tightly, as if to see if she was actually here with him and not some sick fantasy.

"I've missed you Inuyasha" Kagome said, with a tearful smile

"and I you" Inuyasha said, sharing with her a tearful smile of his own.

"Hey, uh, Kagome?" he begun to ask

"Yea?" she asked in return

"As beautiful you look in whatever the hell it is that you're wearing...what is it and why are you wearing it?" Inuyasha wondered and asked.

"Oh this? This is a wedding dress. Today was the day of my wedding" she said. Inuyasha quickly let go and turned around. _'of course she's married. Why would she want to be with someone as low as me? How could I be so stupid as to believe she would ever come to love someone like me..?'_ he sadly wondered. Kagome looked at him funny, a bit confused and saddened by his hasty removal, until she thought about it some more and began to giggle uncontrollably.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?" Inuyasha yelled, clearly not finding anything humorous about the situation at all. He waited until her laughter subsided.

"Oh Inuyasha, im sorry, I think I gave you the wrong idea. What I meant to say was that today I was supposed to get married-" "nope, you said it all"

"UGH, WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME?" she demanded, her arm around his wrist to turn him around and face her. "if you'd have listened to me long enough and not jump to conclusions, you would have heard me say that I never went through with it"

"what?" asked the confused hanyou.

"Yea, we both decided to not go through with it because we realized that we both loved other people. Those three years were hell for me Inuyasha. I tried to forget about you, and I thought that once I was married to someone else that I'd forget about you. But I couldn't and I never did, and I probably never will. Inuyasha the reason that I couldn't be with someone else was because they weren't you. I never felt the way I feel around you, around them. I love you Inuyasha, and I always will" Kagome tearfully finished. While receiving no reaction from him, she began to turn away from him to walk away until she was turned around to a pair of lips smashing upon her own. There it was. That was the spark she was talking about. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, and after about a minute, both partied pulled away.

"Kagome," Inuyasha started, his arms still locked protectively around her waist, "I love you. These past three years have been absolute hell for me. I thought I couldn't be happy, that I didn't deserve to be happy until I met you. Kagome, you changed me, you made me a better person. Kagome, I love you and I promise you that I always will. Kagome, please stay with me forever and be my wench?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded, tears in her eyes, "Yes Inuyasha, I'll be your wench" she said, and with that, she placed her lips on his. "Wait a minute...Inuyasha, are you asking me to marry you?" she asked, trying not to let too much excitement slip into her voice.

"Well If you put it that way, then yes, I'm asking you to marry me and be my mate" Inuyasha said, "Hey Kagome, you up for going to the village?" he asked her

"As a matter of fact, yes, I think I am" she said. And with that, they walked hand in hand to the village, Kagome's long train trailing behind them.

–

Once approaching Kaede's hut, Inuyasha said to Kagome, "I'm going to go surprise them, you stay here until I tell you to come out" and she nodded. Inuyasha casually strolled into Kaede's hut

"Hey guys, what's with all the long faces?" Inuyasha casually asked. The rest looked at him in surprise, clearly not expecting him to return for a few days at least.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing back so soon?" Miroku asked for everyone else

"What? Am I not allowed to come back or something?" he harshly asked

"No, it's just that when you leave like that, we usually don't expect you to be back for a few days" Sango explained.

"Hey what's gotten into you? Your in an unusually good mood, especially considering what day it is" asked a slightly suspicious Shippo

"Unless..." Sango trailed off with a hopeful look on her face. Inuyasha's nod confirmed her suspicions.

"Kagome's back!" she said with glee

"Lady Kagome's back!" asked/demanded Miroku. They wasted no time in running out of the hut, Lady Kaede slowly trailing behind them.

"Uh...Inuyasha...where is she?" Sango skeptically asked, hoping that it wasn't Inuyasha's mind playing tricks on him in denial. Inuyasha looked at the trees and yelled,

"Hey Kagome, come out here will ya?" taking that as her cue, she picked up her dress at the front and headed towards the clearing where she had seen them. The group looked towards the sounds of the footsteps and blushed, and gasped at what they saw. Kagome, looking absolutely breathtaking in something other than her strange usual attire. They noticed that her hair got longer and how it seemed she was glowing. Wasting no time, Sango rushed up to her and entangled her best friend, no sister, into a bone-crushing hug. Then Miroku gave her a hug of the same caliber. And Shippo, launching himself into her arms cried. Kaede waled up to the futuristic young woman and enveloped her in a hug

"ye look stunning" the old priestess said into her ear

"Yea Kagome, you look really pretty!" Shippo cheerfully explained

"Yes Lady Kagome, you do look quite beautiful today. What is the occasion might I ask?" the monk asked

"well actually, today was my wedding day" she said

"wedding day?" the gang asked, confused by her terminology

"oh sorry, today I was supposed to get married, but in the end, I just couldn't go through with it" she said while taking Inuyasha's hand in her own

"Oh, so what is the custom around your beautiful attire?" Sango asked

"Oh this? This is a western style wedding gown. The white of the dress symbolizes purity" Kagome explained

"purity eh..." Miroku trailed off, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively in Inuyasha's direction. He only blushed and looked away, his mind thinking similar thoughts but refused to show.

"Oh Kagome, there's so much we need to catch up on!" Sango happily explained

"oh, don't I know! Go on, ill be there in a sec okay?" she said to Sango. Sango, understanding the meaning behind her word, took everyone and walked back inside the hut, eager to begin their overdue reunion.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and approached him

"Hey Inuyasha, ya coming?" she playfully asked him

"Yea, I just...i just can't believe you're actually here, with me" he admitted

"i can't either. This seems like a fantasy, but just know Inuyasha, that I will _always_ be here with you" she said as she lovingly kissed him on the cheek. Inuyasha turned to stare at the bright sky, and draped his arm around her waist as he led them into Kaede's hut, eager himself to hear all about her time.

* * *

Hoped everyone like it! Please Read and Review! As I would like to know how my writing is at midnight, running on empty. Anyways, I hoped you all enjoyed this and read any future stories!

Happy Reading,

koolbrunette06


End file.
